The Tale of Lord Voldemort
by Lady Kanko Wildstar
Summary: Complete.This is one of several articles featured in Abyssus Abyssum Invocat. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Lord Voldemort's Life

By: Lady Kanko Wildstar

Note: This is an article I used in Abyssus Abyssum Invocat, but I've updated it with some intel from the latest book. Hope you enjoy this brief one shot.

9/15/07

Lord Voldemort, in reality, is actually born Tom Marvolo Riddle son of Merope Gaunt, a witch and Tom Riddle, a muggle. This makes him a half-blood. Merope was intensely in love with Tom Riddle, but Riddle abhorred her as she was rather disgusting looking. With both her father and brother in Azkaban for various crimes she was free to chase after him as she wanted. She used a love potion to make him return her feelings, however shortly after she became pregnant she, for some reason, decided to let the love potion were off. When it did Tom Riddle abandoned both her and her baby. She eventually gave birth to there son at an orphanage, shortly before dieing she named him Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Voldemort, much like Harry was greatly abused in his early years, but he quickly became a bit of a bully years before even finding out about Hogwarts. And when he did find out, it was Dumbledore who told him and introduced him to the wizarding world. When he came to Hogwarts he was sorted into Slytherin. At Hogwarts he became obsessed with learning about his heritage. Although he had figured out in his first year he was an heir of slytherin, albeit a few times removed from direct ascension, he didn't learn the complete story of what had happened until he tracked down his uncle Morfin Gaunt in the summer of 1943, who by this time was out of Azkaban.

Morfin told him who his father was and Tom stunned him. Tom went to the Riddle house that was not to far from where he was and killed everyone there including his own father. Before leaving Tom went back to the Gaunt shack and bespelled Morfin, taking his family ring as well at the time. When he was bespelled Morfin confessed to the crimes and was again sent to Azkaban. After leaving Hogwarts in 1945 Riddle began working at Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. His job was to ferret out items of value and obtain them at the lowest prices possible. He suddenly left his job after he killed Hepzibah Smith for a gold locket that had once belonged to Slytherin himself and a golden cup that had belonged to Hufflepuff herself.

In the ten years after he left Hogwarts he gave himself the name Voldemort and began to gather his death eaters or formerly the Knight of Walpurgis. Roughly ten years after leaving Hogwarts Riddle returned. He was no longer the handsome young man he had once been. He was deathly pale, he looked waxy and distorted, and the whites of his eyes now had a permanent bloody look to them. He asked to fill the DADA position but was denied. In his fifth year at Hogwarts Tom had created a magical diary that had a piece of himself within it, his memory if you will. It was Tom who had opened the famous 'Chamber of Secrets' all those years ago, and set the monster of the chamber upon his fellow students. Tom managed to 'place' the blame on another student of his own house, who was then expelled from Hogwarts and his wand snapped. Tom, a supposed lowly half-blood, became the supposedly feared Dark Lord Voldemort.

A Problem with Voldemort's Crusade:

If a pure blood were to use a stunning spell it would have the same effect as if half bloods were to use it and muggles have their own kind of magic. They call it science and technology. With it they have the power to destroy thousands. To underestimate their value would be foolish. They have created weapons that could shoot thousands of killing curses per second. If a war was ever started it would be difficult to predict an outcome, and they also outnumber the wizarding world by a great amount.

If he were to return and defeat the light. The problem is what he will do after he wins. If Voldemort were some how able to defeat every single muggle and half blood on the planet do you think his thirst for destruction and superiority would just end?

He would then come to the conclusion that the blood of some wizards would not be pure enough and destroy them, starting yet another war. It wouldn't matter how old the blood line really is. In some case's if you were a pureblood who served him, you could most likely out live a large number of the other wizards, but eventually Voldemort would turn on you.

Even if he stopped killing families would die out eventually anyway. After a time the blood lines would become weak due to inbreeding, and then there will be nothing living on this planet. You'd need to consider your chosen path very carefully, because you might not get the chance to regret it.

The end of Voldemort:

It's not the way he wanted to die if he could not achieve complete immortality. Losing once again to Harry James Potter. But a final death was all he faced when he went after Harry and those he held dear. He had yet to understand that the prophecy would have remained unfulfilled had he not interfered once more. But alas he had an ego that was far to inflated for his own good. Now the wizarding world is free of his taint. With hope that all will change for the better.


	2. PROTEST

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Lady Kanko Wildstar


End file.
